Lost in Translation
by kaybet
Summary: The TARDIS translation circuit breaks and the Doctor has to fix it with the help of the Ponds. Problem- The Doctor doesn't actually speak English.
1. Prelude

**Let's see... Yes! Another story! Do me a favour and tell me how I did in a review after you read it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Doctor, which is unfortunate, for me, I don't know about you, because I might do something to the Doctor that the General Public might not like...**

**By the way, I thought that I should tell you, that I change views a few times during this, sometimes it's the Doctor, and sometimes it's the Ponds.**

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted as he worked on the TARDIS. He was hanging on his seat under the glass floor fixing various wires. Some sparked as he touched them and sprayed electric sparks everywhere. The Doctor tried his best to avoid them, but a few landed on his bare cheek and he cried out again.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Amy called out from the hallway, concerned.

"Fine, Amy, just trying to fix- ow!" The Doctor yelled back to Amy as another blizzard of sparks hit him.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked as she came into the console room and joined the Doctor.

"Yes, perfectly fine-" The Doctor was cut off again as another wave of electric sparks hit him, face full and the Doctor fell back suddenly, grabbing a fist full of wires in a panic and he hit the floor with a mighty thud.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled and rushed to his side, ignoring the sparking wires.

"Amy, I'm fine-" The Doctor started but was interrupted again as the TARDIS pitched wildly, throwing her thief and his companions about. As soon as it started, it stopped and Amy got gingerly to her feet, discovering she was the owner of a few new buyers that she got from being thrown around so violently.

"What was that?" Rory asked as he enter the console room and located his wife. He descended the stairs quickly when he saw that she was hurt and grabbed her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, then the Doctor raced through her thoughts. "Doctor? Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter One

_The Doctor._

"I'm fine, Amy." The Doctor said as he stood up and brushed off his jacket. He looked at the wires he pulled out and saw that they had caused the TARDIS to do an emergency landing. It also explained why the TARDIS was feeling rather cross with him right now.

"What?" The Doctor asked when he saw that Amy and Rory faces where a mix of shock and confusion. They looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"What, is something wrong with my face?" The Doctor asked he checked himself over. Legs? Yes, still got them. Arms? Yep. Bow tie? Cool.

Amy and Rory continued to look at him, like he was speaking in some alien language. Then, he realized why...

* * *

_The Ponds_

"Doctor?" Amy asked slowly. The Doctor repeated whatever he said in some alien language that the TARDIS wasn't translating. He then looked at the Ponds like they were crazy and briefly checked himself over.

"Doctor? What are you saying? We can't understand you." Amy said and the Doctor, after checking to make sure everything was still there, walked over the the Ponds and stared at Amy, before going on in some alien language.

"Amy, I think I know what's wrong..." Rory said slowly as the Doctor continued on, even though it was clear that the Ponds couldn't understand him. "I think that the translation thing is broken."

"So, we can't understand the Doctor and he can't understand us?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

"Well, isn't that just wonderful?"

* * *

_The Doctor_

"The translation circuit is broken, which means that I can't understand you, and you can't understand me, so basically I am just talking to myself..." The Doctor said as he twirled around the TARDIS console, flipping switches, pushing buttons and twisting knobs. The TARDIS landed roughly, throwing the Doctor and the Ponds, who had just made their way up the stairs, to their feet. Amy said something, but the Doctor had no idea what she said because he couldn't understand her, but it was probably something nasty.

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor said and they just looked at him. He sighed in frustration and held out his hand. Amy took it and the Doctor led her to the door, where he opened it and revealed where they were.

They were in the prison where River was being held, right outside of her cell. The cell was empty, of course.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait here for River to return." The Doctor said and he sat down. Amy looked at him and said something. The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled Amy to the floor, where she sat beside him, waiting with him.

* * *

_The Ponds_

Rory joined Amy and the Doctor and the three sat against the wall opposite of River's empty cell. They waited there easily for twenty minutes or so before River came in, walking down the hallway back to her cell. She stopped when she saw the TARDIS.

"Hello, sweetie!" River said as she saw the Doctor and the Ponds sitting and waiting patiently for her. The Doctor waved and elbowed Amy.

"The Doctor probably wants me to tell you that the translator thingy on the TARDIS is broken, so we need you as a translator." Amy said as she elbowed the Doctor back roughly. He said something as he rubbed his side.

"You do know that I can't actually speak Gallifreyan, just write it?" River asked the Doctor as the three got up. The Doctor just sighed and looked at Rory.

"Um, I think he wants me to tell you that he can't understand anything that anybody is saying. Or something like that..." Rory trailed off.

"Lovely." River replied, taking out her diary and a spare pen. She then ripped a page out and started to write on it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Sending a message to the Doctor. When was the last time that we met?" River asked as she wrote.

"Well, are you married?"

"Yes, I am." River replied.

"Well, for us you and the Doctor just got married."

"Oh, farther along than I thought..." She said as she handed the paper to the Doctor.

**Like it? Is it okay? Is it horrible? Please tell me in a review. I love reviews. Reviews are cool.**


	3. Chapter Two

Wow. Five reviews in one day? You guys are awesome. Seriously, pat yourself on the back.

I'm planing to try and post a chapter a day for this, and I'm not quite sure yet how long it is going to be. But if this continues to get this much attention, then it might be pretty long.

And if you are following one of my other stories, I am going to try and post a chapter for My Daddy is a Time Lord every week.

Anyway, enough talking, here you go!

The Doctor

River said something to the Ponds before handing the paper to the Doctor. He grabbed it and looked it over. It was in Old High Gallifreyan, so it took him a while to read it, but he managed to make it out and he noticed that River's pen was leaking a bit.

_Need a translator, sweetie?_

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at River, who was smiling. Taking the pen from River, he turned over the note and started to write on the back. He paused for a second, trying to think of something witty, but when his usually quick mind failed to supply him with something clever he sighed and continued writing.

* * *

_The Ponds_

After the Doctor finished writing he handed back the paper to River. She took it and read it out loud to the Ponds.

"River, this is not the time to be funny. The TARDIS is broken and I need to fix it. The only problem with the translation circuit is even if I fix it properly, it'll take something days to recalibrate."

"A few what, River?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, it's smeared. The Doctor has terrible handwriting."

"Ha!" Amy exclaimed. "That is funny!"

"I don't get it." Rory said to his wife.

"All doctors have bad handwriting." She replied and the three bust out laughing. Amy caught a glance at the Doctor, who had a confused and slightly sourly, like he knew they were making fun of him but he didn't know what they were making fun off.

River pointed at the paper and showed the Doctor what she was confused at. He said something and then held up two fingers and put them down again and replaced them with three.

"I think he means two to three days." River explained to the Ponds.

"Two to three days until what?" Rory asked.

"Until the translation circuit on the TARDIS is working again. So, until then, I guess that I will hang out with you as your translator."

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. He hoped that one of them would get the hint that it was time to leave, but none of them did. So he grabbed Amy gently and pulled her to the TARDIS as guards, now aware that River Song was once again escaping, neared. Amy said something to Rory and everybody piled into the police box.

The Doctor put them in the safety of deep space before searching around and muttering to himself.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "Here it is, pen and paper." He said and gave it to River. "Now, before we do anything, we should atleast try and identify each other, and I am just talking to myself... Again..." The Doctor trailed off before looking around a bit sheepishly.

Amy said something and Rory snickered a bit. The Doctor tried hard not to roll his eyes. He hoped that he was able to fix the translation circuit soon; he was already getting tired of this.

"Okay." The Doctor sighed, frustrated. He then pointed at Amy.

* * *

_The Ponds_

The Doctor pointed at Amy and said something. Amy couldn't tell what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was like a melody was coming out of his mouth. It was just beautiful. He then pointed at Rory and said something else. It wasn't as pretty as what he said when he pointed at Amy, to be honest it was rather dull, but it was interesting. He then pointed to River and said something.

"I think that he's telling us our name in Gallifreyan." Rory said.

"River, asked him what he's doing." Amy said and River tore out another paper and wrote on it. The Doctor took it, looked it over and wrote back.

"It says 'I'm trying to tell everybody their names so that if anything happened we know what we call each other.'" River said.

"See?" Rory said to Amy and she rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Symptoms- Headache, running nose, earache, sore throat. Self-diagnosis- cold. So much for posting every day, but I going to try anyway. Until I get better, I'll probably not be able to post as much.**

_The Doctor_

Once the everybody sorted everybody's name, the Doctor set to work. He had to admit though, he was a little disappointed at learn what his own name sounded like in English. It sounded sorta box-y, not at all flowing like in his own language.

The Doctor got straight to working on the console and the translation circuit as the Ponds went off with River, probably to eat supper, and he was a little surprised when Amy stood beside him, tapping her foot impatiently, River by her side, hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked and looked at River. She said something to Amy before scribbling something on paper and handing it to him.

Aren't you coming to dinner?

"I'm busy." The Doctor said before taking the pen and flipping the note over and scribbled something back. He handed it to River and rolled back under the TARDIS console and continued working.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"'I'm busy; just leave something out.'" River said, reading the note out loud to Amy. "We might as well, there isn't anything we can say to get him to stop working."

"Yeah." Amy said. "You're right, let's go and see if the spaghetti is done." She said and the two walked away to the kitchen.

It was late at night, or at least her concept of night, when Amy was woken by a very loud metallic screeching. She sat up in bed, trying to decide whether it was all in her head or real; another loud scraping sound followed by familiar wheezing confirmed her suspicions. It was definitely not in her head.

"Rory!" Amy whispered and elbowed her sleeping husband. "Wake up!"

"What's the matter?" Rory asked, sleep heavy in eyes. He wanted nothing more than to just roll over and go back to sleep for at least a few more hours.

"Something's wrong." She whispered urgently back to him.

"It's probably the just the Doctor..." Rory yawned as his eyelids started to fall.

"Hey, stupid! Wake up!" Amy whispered as she elbowed Rory roughful in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory said as he sat up and rubbed his side. Amy had a really strong elbow.

"We should go check on the Doctor." Amy whispered as she started to get out of bed.

"Amy, he's probably fine..." Rory reasoned, trying to get Amy to let him go back to sleep.

"Come with me." Amy whispered.

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"Rory!" Amy said in her 'I'm-your-wife-so-listen-to-me' tone. Rory sighed and got out of bed and joined his wife.

* * *

_The Doctor_

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS quietly. She was making a strange screeching sound that could not be good, so the Doctor landed her at the Pond's house as fast as he could.

In his head, the TARDIS was flooding him with a wave of emotions, but the Doctor couldn't make sense of them. Everything was all at once and the Doctor had a hard time keeping them straight.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked his old girl. She groaned in response, her gears and hydraulics providing the noise, and the Doctor knew something was terribly wrong with her. As he tried to figure out what was causing her to fit so, the Ponds walked in, still in their pajamas and said something to the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

Amy responded, probably asking what was wrong. The Doctor throw his arms up in a frustrated I-don't-know gesture.

"Go get River." The Doctor said and the Ponds just stood there. "River!" He said slowly and pointed down the hall with a frustrated groan. Finally Rory seemed to understand the Doctor because he said something to Amy and went down the hall, hopefully to fetch River.

Amy sat down on the chair next to the console with a sigh and watched as the Doctor scooted himself halfway under the console to reach some hard to get to wires.

* * *

_The Ponds_

Rory returned with River about twenty or so minutes after the Doctor presumable sent him to fetch her. It was hard to understand the Doctor and he seemed grumpier than usual, which was probably because of frustration. River sighed when she saw the Doctor working diligently under the console, only his lower half visible. She tapped the Doctor's leg and his upper half appeared, face mixed between a cross, pained and frustrated expression. She took out a pen and paper and wrote.

_Something the matter, sweetie?_

She handed the Doctor the note and he read it over. After he took the pen from her he used the console as a hard surface to write back. He thought for a moment before scribbling something back, handing it to River and crawling back under the console.

_There's something very wrong with the TARDIS, so I landed us at the Pond's house to stay for a while._

"What does it say, River?" Amy asked as she looked over the paper. It was all nonsense to her.

"It basically says that the TARDIS isn't working well and he's landed us at your place for the time."

"How long will it take to fix?" Rory asked. Although he was glad to be home, he doubted that it would last long.

"Probably a week or so." River answered, looking at the screen attached to the console. "In the meantime, let's hope for no alien invasions."

* * *

**Maybe a review would make me feel better? Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter Four

The Ponds

"How long is this going to take?!" Amy exclaimed, frustrated and bored. As lovely as it was to be home, she loved traveling with the Doctor more. It had been a week since the TARDIS translator stopped working and there seems to be no progress at all.

"It's going to take some time, mum!" River said exasperated. Everyone lately was getting annoyed and frustrated, especially the Doctor. Amy was just glad that she couldn't understand him. Even Rory, who was very glad to be back at home was starting to get a little pissy.

The Doctor said something and looked expectantly up at River. He was still working under the console and was on his back. He said it again and River sighed.

"What does he want?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, probably his screwdriver." River said. She was getting tired of playing translator. She fished it out of his coat pocket, which had been unceremoniously thrown over the console. She then handed it to the Doctor. He took and mumbled something, which Amy took as thanks.

"Girls, supper is ready!" Rory called out and stuck in the TARDIS. River took out the pad and paper to tell the Doctor.

_Dinner's ready and like it or not you are eating._

She handed the note to the Doctor and sat up, read it, and wrote a reply.

_Can't. Too busy._

River sighed before writing something back.

_You are coming with me even if I have to drag and force fed you._

Instead of writing a reply, the Doctor just look up at her with a goofy grin. River sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and dragging him out of the TARDIS. The Doctor allowed himself to be dragged, the same goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The meal had been pretty good, although the roast was a bit dry, but the Doctor thought it might be rude to tell Rory that. After, River and Amy ganged up on him and River insisted on watching a movie.

_River, I have to get back to work!_ He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She read it over, told the Ponds and wrote a response.

_Sweetie, you've worked enough. Watch a movie with us or play a game or something!_

The Doctor scoffed and wrote back. _What's the point of watching a movie? It'll be in English._ He pointed out. He handed it to River and awaited her reply

_I don't care! You are spending time with us._ The Doctor read her note and sighed. There was no way that he was possibly going to win this fight, so he might as well give up now.

* * *

The Ponds

The movie would have been enjoyable, if it wasn't for the Doctor constantly asking questions that they couldn't understand. At first River had been patient and answered all his questions, but she gave up when he was asking so many that she couldn't even watch the movie herself.

The Doctor sat grumply in on the couch with River laying against him. Amy watched as his head started to bob and he started to drift asleep. Before she knew it, the movie was over and the Doctor and River were asleep, leaning on each other.

"Aww, look at them..." Amy whispered to Rory. "They're so cute!"

"Um, should we just leave them here?" Rory whispered back. "I mean, that couch can't be too comfortable."

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Amy whispered back as she turned of the living rooms lights and went with Rory to bed.

**Okay! Finally! That was actually kind of tough to write...**


	6. Chapter Five

**I like Eleven/River cuddling... So you're going to see more of it.**

_The Doctor_

The Doctor woke up to find that he had fallen asleep on the Ponds' couch, River in his arms. She was still asleep and, judging from the red skies outside, it was morning, maybe about sixish. River sighed contently in her sleep and the Doctor pulled her closer. Maybe he could sleep for a few more minutes... Even as uncomfortable as this couch was, this was pretty nice.

River said something and the Doctor opened his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back while he fished around for the pen and paper.

_Let's just stay here for a while._ He wrote and handed it to River who smiled and replied.

_But don't you have to fix the TARDIS?_ The Doctor read the note and smiled.

_It's a sunday._ He wrote back and handed the note to River. She smiled and sighed contently, relaxing against the Doctor. The Doctor closed his eyes and found that he was slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_The Ponds_

Amy crept down the stairs, starving. It was about seven or so in the morning and she had just woken up. Rory was still asleep, snoring away in their bed. She tipped toed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She walked through the living room to get the kitchen and saw that the Doctor and River were asleep, laying on each other. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for everybody.

"Morning." Rory said to Amy as he walked in the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Are the Doctor and River up yet?" She asked as Rory started a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yeah. They were passing notes to each other when I walked past." He said.

"Can you ask River and the Doctor how many pancakes they want?" Amy asked and started some bacon and eggs to go with the pancakes.

"Sure. Do we have any milk?" Rory asked.

"No. Can you go out and get some?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Just let me get dressed first." Rory walked through the living room where River and the Doctor were still laying against each other, passing notes and giggling like schoolgirls, well, River not so much. The only one giggling was the Doctor.

"Morning." River said when she noticed Rory, standing in the doorway. The Doctor turned bright red when he saw that Rory was listening in.

"Um, Amy sent me to ask, how many pancakes would you like?" Rory asked.

"I'd like just one." River said as she wrote something. The Doctor took it after she was done and held up two fingers.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back, I'm getting some milk." Rory said and went back to the kitchen to report to Amy.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor sat patiently at the table, waiting for breakfast to served and for Rory to come back with the milk. He was starving, he was sore all over from where he slept wrong on the couch, and he was tired. But, no alien invasions or catastrophes had happened so far, so it wasn't that bad.

Until Rory came running in, milk in hand. He was panting hard, a look of panic on his face. He said something to Amy and River, and the panicked look spread. Rory and River ran to the living room and switched the TV on to the news channel.

Amy said something to him and the Doctor thought to himself.

_Thought too soon about alien invasions..._

**Oohh! Who's it gonna be? WHO'S IT GOING TO BE?!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Oh my god. I love your reviews! GHOSTBUSTERS! Thank you. You just totally made my whole week.**

**By the way, about the bad guy. Yeah, I not going to tell you who it is. (Muhahaha! I'm so evil.) I will give hints along the way and if you know who it is, please don't post it in a review so that other people find out before I officially tell who it is. Just pm me if you think you know and I will tell you whether or not you are correct. I hope this will be fun for both Nuwhovians and Old Whovians to fit all the pieces together and solve this little puzzle before our favorite Time Lord and his companions found out who it is!**

**First to guess wins a free plate of virtual brownies!**

_The Ponds_

Amy watched as the news played on their telly. The news footage showed people disappearing in a flash of light, absolutely nothing left over. The reporters claimed that the people just vanished. No one knew how many were gone, but they estimated it at about a hundred people or more.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know..." River whispered. She quickly got out the pen and paper and scribbled a message to the Doctor. He took it, read it and wrote back.

"The Doctor doesn't know either." River sighed. "But he said it was definitely alien technology."

"Great." Rory said. "People are disappearing, we can't understand the Doctor and the TARDIS is broken. How can this get any worse?"

"Um," Amy said as she held up her hands. They were starting to glow slightly, bone showing through her skin. "Rory?"

"Amy!" Rory yelled and he grabbed Amy before pulling away because of the immense heat. "River?! What's happening?" He yelled as she started glowing brighter.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled and the Doctor yelled something back in Gallifreyan. He pulled back River and Rory as Amy glowed brighter and brighter until nobody could even see her.

"Rory!" Amy yelled and her voice faded as the light faded, leaving Rory, River and the Doctor staring into the space where Amy had once stood.

"Amy!" Rory yelled, to no use. She was gone.

"Dad?" River whispered and Rory turned around to face River. Her hands started to glow.

Just like Amy's.

* * *

_The Doctor_

"River!" The Doctor yelled as River disappeared the same way Amy did moments before. He and Rory were left alone in the house, their wifes vanishing before their eyes. Rory turned to him and said something in a panicked tone.

"I don't know what you are saying!" The Doctor yelled and Rory took a step back, clearly frightened. The Doctor sighed and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." He said to Rory, running his fingers through hair, frustrated. Rory just stared at him, like he said something.

Of course he couldn't have said something wrong; Rory couldn't even understand him right now.

"What?" The Doctor asked Rory, who was still staring at him with a face that was a mixed of shock and confusing, maybe with a hint of anger. Rory swallowed, started to say something, but he stopped mid sentence and just pointed at the Doctor.

Or rather, the Doctor's hands.

The Doctor looked down at his hands as Rory continued to point and say something. They were starting to glow, just like Amy and River's hands had.

"No." He whispered as the light grew brighter. His skin started to burn with it. At first it was just unnoticable, but it grew steadily until the Doctor was sure that he couldn't take anymore.

"Rory!" He yelled as the light blinded him and the world under him lurched. Everything went from white to black as he felt something cold and hard hit his head.

* * *

_The Ponds_

Rory stared at where the Doctor had just been. Just like Amy and River, he was gone in the same blinding light.

"What?" Rory said to himself, feeling panic course through his veins. His hands started to burn and fearfully, Rory looked down.

His hands started to glow.

**Wow, I'm so evil, aren't I?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Well, here we are. Chapter Seven. My favorite number...**

**I really don't have anything to say, besides all your reviews are soo great!, so I'll just shut up and give you the story.**

_The Ponds_

Rory fell and landed hard. Everything was dark, he couldn't see anything because he was still blind from the light.

"Rory?" A familiar scottish voice asked. Rory knew exactly who it was.

"Amy?" Rory asked. "Amy! Where are you? I can't see anything!" Rory said and cautiously put up a hand to see if he could feel a wall or something.

"Just let your eyes adjust." Someone else said. River, it sounded like. But she also sounded a bit worried.

"Where are we?" Rory asked as he eyes started to adjust. It looked like they were in a stone corridor. Maybe part of some sort of castle?

"I don't know." Amy said. Rory was starting to be able to see clearer and better with each passing moment. Amy and River were kneeling by the Doctor, who was laying still on the stone floor. Rory kneeled by Amy.

"What happened?" Rory asked as he looked the Doctor over. He looked somewhat okay, but there was a dark substance on his forehead and dripping down his cheek. Rory guessed it was blood.

"I think he hit his head when he got her." Amy said.

"Does anybody have a torch?" Rory asked. River and Amy both shook their heads. "Wait, I think I have one." He said and searched his pockets. He pulled out a little pen light and shined it in one of the Doctor's eyes.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The last thing the Doctor remembered was a blinding light then totally darkness. His head hurt and his body was sore, but not as bad as it had been when he first woke up on the Pond's couch with River laying on him.

The Doctor felt his mind slowing, just like when he was about to fall asleep. He dared to peek an eye open, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and he wake up, River at his side.

But he wasn't in the Ponds room. He couldn't even tell where he was; everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. Was he dead?

If he was, then death was boring.

As soon as the Doctor made his mind up that he didn't like death, someone rudely opened his right eye and shone a torch at him. The light hurt and the Doctor reflectively tried to blink.

Someone said something in a language that the Doctor couldn't understand, but his voice seemed familiar...

Somebody else said something and the Doctor knew that voice and who it belonged to immediately. River. He opened his eyes slowly and discovered that they fought to stay down. He managed to get them up and stay open.

Looking around, the Doctor discovered it was dark. The only source of light was a small pen light. Rory had it and he was pointing at Amy, making sure she didn't have any injures.

"Amy?" The Doctor whispered, discovering his voice wasn't nearly as strong as it was earlier. She turned to the Doctor with a surprised look on her face.

The Doctor was equal surprised to see her, safe and unharmed. She came over to him and said something. The Doctor simply nodded and swallowed.

She then turned to Rory and said something. Rory then shined his light in the Doctor's eyes and he winced. The light hurt; his eyes were used to the dark by now.

Rory said something to Amy and River before offering the Doctor his hand. The Doctor took and with Rory's help, he made it unsteadily to his feet.

**And that's that! Do any of you hate me? Or am I just too good?**

**Oh- and Christy - Flare- Answer to your question- I just thougt that the Doctor thinks in Gallifreyan, and since River can only write and read Old High Gallifreyan, not modern Gallifreyan, which I imagnine is the Gallifreyan the Doctor is most familiar with, so I don't think that it would really help. He might be able to transfer images, but since he bumped his head, he probably won't. Really good question though! It made me think!**


	9. Chapter Eight

_The Ponds_

"Is he going to be okay?" Amy asked as Rory help the Doctor to his feet. He was shaking and he was pale.

"I think he might have a concussion, but I think he be fine." Rory said."Which way are we going?" Rory asked River as he stared down one darkened hallway, his torch barely touching the dark.

"I don't know." River said and she pulled her scanner. It wouldn't even turn on.

"Well, we can't just stay here." Amy said.

"Right." Rory said and looked down both halls before making up his mind. "Let's go this way." He said and led them down one darkened path, the Doctor leaning on him.

* * *

_The Doctor_

Everything seemed to sorta spin. Nothing was making sense and his mind was just kind of empty. He couldn't even sense the TARDIS and all her wonder complaining. He was starting to miss her.

As he searched mentally for the TARDIS he vaguely released that he was moving with Rory's help, He must have been leaning on the nurse, but he couldn't tell.

The Doctor was now trying to reach all the timey-wimey stuff in his head when they stopped. Rory must have said something to the girls, because they soon started again down the unending hallways.

It was a little while after the Doctor decided just to give up trying to make his brain work properly when he felt tug on his hand. Confused, the Doctor tried to turn to see if it was Amy or River who tugged on his hand, but the stubborn nurse wouldn't let him turn properly.

"Who did that?" He asked out loud. not realising that they couldn't understand him. When no one answered him he huffed in annoyance. Then he felt the tugging on his hand again, but harder and more urgently. The Doctor pulled away from Rory and turned to face whomever kept tugging on him.

River said something in a language he couldn't understand, probably english, and suddenly the Doctor's mind cleared. He could feel all the wibbly-wobbly of time and space return in his head, but not the TARDIS. He was completely cut off from her.

He didn't like that feeling at all.  
Amy must have seen the gears in his mind turning because she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"What was that?" Amy asked when the scream stopped.

"I don't know." Rory said as he looked around with the echo caused by the stone halls, it was impossible to tell where it came from.

The Doctor, now seemingly fine, took out his screwdriver and and waved it around, green tip alight and the sonic sound echoing through the halls.

He turned and said something to the Ponds and River then rolled his eyes when they gave him blank looks. Grabbing Amy's hand, the Doctor dragged her down the corridor.

"Wait!" Rory yelled to the Doctor and Amy. When there was no reply, he sighed and followed them, River behind him.

The Doctor led the Ponds and River down the twisting corridors.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as they ran, struggling for a proper breath.

"I don't know!" Amy snapped back, still being dragged by the Doctor.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped and said something. He looked at the Ponds and sighed. He handed the sonic to River, who inspected it.

"The signal stops here." River told the Ponds as the Doctor searched the walls for any evidence,

"What sig-" Amy started to say but stopped when she saw the Doctor. He was holding out his fingers out to the Ponds and when Rory shone his torch on them they were covered in dark, sticky blood.

**Yeah, not my favorite chapter. I was writing it in my little notebook on the way to this speech contest thing where my friends competed and stuff and I was super tired. I didn't want to rewrite it after I got home, so if this chapter sucks, well, just power through with me...**


	10. Chapter Nine

**In case you were wondering, I changed the rating and the category on this story mainly because I don't know where this is going and I don't want to get in trouble. Any questions about anything? If so, feel free to pm me.**

_The Doctor_

Besides the blood on the wall, there was no evidence of any signs of struggle or even anybody being there in the first place. He looked at the Rory and Amy, who just stared at his blood covered fingertips. Taking out an old handkerchief from the depths of his pocket, the Doctor cleaned off his fingers and took the torch from Rory. He lit up the wall with the weak penlight, studying the blood splatter pattern.

It didn't make sense. The blood wasn't human, nor was it of any creature of the Milky Way galaxy. And the way it laid on the stone wasn't right either. It was almost as if the stones were bleeding...

Wherever they had been transported to, it was not of human technology and probably somewhere out of their galaxy.

The Doctor was trying to figure out possibly where they were and how to get back when pain erupted from behind his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his clean hand, trying to make it go away. He groaned and looked up at Rory, who was saying something to River and Amy.

The headache never went away, but it calmed to a dull ache that echoed inside his head, making everything blurred and confused. He couldn't describe the feeling exactly, but the closest he could come was feeling like a lake or some sort of water with a stone thrown in. There were ripples in his mind and things just stopped making sense.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"Rory? What's wrong with him?" Amy asked as the Doctor was muttering something and holding his head with his hands.

"I'm think he has a concussion." Rory said, repeating himself from early. He took his tiny torch from the Doctor and flashed it in the Time Lord's eyes. The Doctor shrunk away from the light and tried to knock Rory's hand away as he said something rudely in Gallifreyan.

"Yeah, probably." River said as she exclaimed the blood herself. "This blood isn't human..."

"Whose blood is it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that it's from any creature from Earth." River said reassuringly to Amy, who looked on the verge of freaking out. The Doctor looked up at her give her a look that said _everything is going to be okay._

"Well, no-" Rory was cut off by giggling. It echoed through the halls and everybody looked frantically around.

"Rory? What was that?" Amy asked as she clung nervously to Rory's arm.

"It sounded almost like a little girl..." Rory trailed off while he was looking around and trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. The stone corridors made it impossible. The Doctor, one hand still resting on his temple, raised his sonic and turned it on. He swung it around and looked at it with a frustrated look.

Sighing loudly, the Doctor turned off the sonic and placed it back into his pocket. He turned to the Ponds and River and threw his arms up in a_ I-don't-know_ gesture.

"It seems that there isn't any signal to trace." River said, playing translator.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"It means that we are basically at a dead end." River said. After a few quiet seconds she opened her mouth to add something else, but another round of giggling cut her off.

"That was definitely closer." Rory said when the giggle stopped. Then it started again, even closer and louder.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her, worried lines sketched on his face. He said something and pulled his screwdriver back out. He held in in his right hand straight out into the air, ready to turn it on at a moment's notice.

River took in a deep breath and pulled out her gun, pointing it in the opposite direction as the Doctor. Together, they created a barrier between the Ponds and the dark hallways.

The giggle happened again, but towards the end it slowed from a child's playful laughter to something dark and more sinister. Suddenly in the middle of the hallway on the side the Doctor was defending, a shape popped out of nowhere and both the Doctor and Amy yelped, Rory and River only taking in a gasp of air.

The shaped moved towards them until they could see what the shape made out.

It was a little girl.

"Wanna play a game?" She said slowly.

* * *

**And that is it! Sorry to make you wait so long with a cliffhanger, but I'm probably going to do again.**

**You know you can't hate me.**

**By the way, I am so not a doctor, so I don't know anything about concussions. I have had one before, but I don't really remember what I felt like (Got hit by a car) so I am just going off of what I read off the internet. If I get something wrong, please don't hark at me. Tell me nicely. While I have never had someone hark at me before on this site, I rather it stayed that way. **

**I hate harkers. **


	11. Chapter Ten

_The Ponds_

"Wanna play a game?" The little girl asked again. The Doctor raised his screwdriver up and pointed it her. The little girl simple responded by glaring at him with dark, cold and unmoving eyes.

The Doctor whispered something in Gallifreyan, probably to himself, and the little girl shuffled forward. The Doctor prepared to turn his screwdriver on and he raised his other arm in front of Amy and Rory, acting like some sort of shield.

"Rory?" Amy whispered into her husband's ear. "Who is she? What's happening?"

"I don't know." Rory whispered back as the little girl got closer. The Doctor inched back, bumping into the Ponds.

* * *

_The Doctor_

As the little girl inched closer, the Doctor inched back, bumping into the Ponds as he backed up. He kept the sonic up, ready to turn it on at a moments notice.

"What are you?" He whispered again to himself, trying to figure out _how_ and _why_. His brain was still fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. As soon as a sane thought made it through and he tried to focus on it, it disappeared, like puff of smoke.

Smoke. The Doctor blatantly wondered how Bilbo and Gandalf were doing...

Groaning, the Doctor grabbed his head with his free hand, just now noticing that his headache was back in a full swing and his thoughts just wouldn't stay on track. One second his was thinking about one thing and the next, something else entirely.

The Doctor mentally shook his head and tried to focus on the little girl in front of him. She was getting closer. He tried to focus on her, but his eyesight just sorta went funny...

Along with everything else, he felt like he had to throw up. Lovely.

The Doctor took a deep breath and forced the pancakes back down. The little girl was much closer now then she was a second ago. She was about five or so feet away before the Doctor's eyes messed up and now she was less then three.

Then the Doctor blink.

Two feet away.

And the Doctor blinked again. He couldn't help it, his eyelids just sorta slid shut without him even _thinking_ anything.

One foot away.

The Doctor swallowed and turned his sonic on, scanning the little girl. He could see River out of the corner of his eye, gun ready to fire. Before his screwdriver could even get a reading, the little girl was right next to him, so close that he could barely breath.

The little girl jumped up, took his head roughly into her hands and everything went black.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as the little girl jumped up and grabbed the Doctor by the head, the Doctor stumbling back into Rory. The Roman grabbed caught the Doctor as he fell and he noticed something.

The little girl was gone.

But Rory had no time to find out where she went. As soon as he lowered the limp Doctor to the ground, he suddenly started to convulse violently.

"Doctor!" Amy said as he twitched. She gasped when she heard the Doctor's head sickenly collide with the stone floor and he stopped moving. "Rory? What's wrong with him?" Amy asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know!" Rory snapped. Clearly the Doctor was having a seizure, but now Rory wasn't sure. The Doctor had stopped convulsing but he was now breathing hard and muttering incorhetenty in Gallifreyan.

"Rory! Do something!" Amy yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do!" Rory responded as he checked the Doctor's vitals. As far as he could tell, the Doctor was okay. His hearts were beating normally and he was breathing somewhat fine. There was really nothing they could do but try and wake him up. Rory looked frantically around for the pen light, which he dropped when the little girl attacked.

"Here." Amy said and handed him the torch.

"Thanks." Rory replied and shone the light in the Doctor's eyes. There wasn't any reaction.

**Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. Again. I should really stop doing that but I probably won't anytime soon.**

**I don't know how anything doctor-y works, I'm just a high schooler with a hobby, so I am just going off the wonderful internet. If it's wrong, well...**

**I am happy to announce that Lost in Translation will have a sequel! It will be called When Things go Bad and it can either be read by itself or as a continuation off of this. In it will be plenty or Eleven/River, but not in the way you'd think...**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**God, I am just awful to the Doctor, aren't I?**

**I love your reviews. Seriously, you guys are great. Take a moment and pat yourself on the back, all of you! Everybody who is reading this, you are truly amazing! :)**

_The Doctor_

The black slowly faded and the Doctor found he was all by himself in a room that was blackened around the edges. It made it seem like there was no ending at all.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out into the emptiness, waiting for a reply. Even though he was speaking Gallifreyan, someone would at least _hear_ him. He noticed when the echo came back his headache was gone and his body felt light and nothing was hurting.

Where ever he was, he was probably dreaming.

"Is anyone there?" The Doctor called out to the air again. If he was dreaming, then if anybody else was in the dream they would be able to understand him. Funny, how dreams worked...

"Doctor!" A scottish voice called out, scared.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled back and he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. _Ow_, he thought and he touched the back of his head gingerly. The Doctor felt something wet and he inspected his fingers. He was bleeding, but it wasn't that bad and he would be fine.

"Amy?" He called out again, but there was no response.

"Amy, where are you?" He called out.

"Where am I?" He said quietly to himself as he felt rubbed the back off his head. It was throbbing and his head started to hurt again. His whole body was starting to hurt.

_This is not a dream._ He thought to himself. _So much for not being in danger._

"No, it's not a dream at all, Time Lord." A voice, echoing through the darkness said. The voice sounded familiar, but not someone who he knew very well.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" The Doctor demanded and a figure walked out from the darkness. It was the little girl. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am." She replied with a cold voice of a thousand.

The Doctor, eyes wide with fear, frantically checked all his pockets for his screwdriver. He found them empty and started to look around the room for it.

"Oh, you won't find it." The little girl mused.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, eyeing the girl.

"It doesn't exist here." She answered casually, walking around him slowly in a wide circle. "Nothing really does."

"And here is where?" He asked, watching her as she walked.

"Wow, you must have hit your head harder than I thought!" She said and giggled, going from sweet innocent little carefree laugh to a deeper more demonic laughter, on that made the Doctor's skin crawl. "We're in your mind, silly!"

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to speak to you before the game starts." She said. "But now I think you should return to your friends before they die."

"How did you escape?" The Doctor asked quickly, determined to get an answer before this little meeting was over.

"You really don't know?" She chuckled and walked towards him. She changed her height so she was at eye level with him and whispered into his ear. "I stopped thinking."

As the Doctor tried to make sense of what she said, the room started to spin and darken. The Doctor fell back and everything stopped.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"Rory, what's wrong with him?" Amy asked as the Doctor muttered in Gallifreyan. He had stopped moving but now he wasn't making any sense and that scared her.

"I don't know." Rory said. He was just a nurse, a human nurse, and he didn't know much about the Doctor besides the fact he had two hearts and was the last of his kind.

The Doctor suddenly moaned and the Ponds looked at him. His eyes fluttered and Rory flashed the light in his eye. The Doctor groaned and pushed the torch away from his eyes.

"Easy." Rory said as the Doctor tried to get to his feet. The Doctor said something as he leaned against the wall and slid up until he was on his feet.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked once the Doctor got steadily to his feet.

"I think he's fine for now." River said as the Doctor picked up his sonic, which had been dropped when the little girl attacked. "Where to now then?" She asked Rory and Amy. The Doctor said something and took Amy's hand and led her down the hall.

"I guess we're going this way." Rory said to River and they followed.

* * *

**And that is it! Remeber, if you think you know who the bad guy is, PM me!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Dear Bloodlily16- First, I like your profile picture. Secondly, I don't think so...**

**I think that this is only going to be a few more chapters, unless I get totally carried away... Which tends to happen...**

**Anyway, here you go-**

_The Ponds_

"How large is this place?" River asked. They have been walking for what seemed a few hours and it didn't seem like there was any end.

The Doctor motioned for them to sit down and all three of them complied, exhausted. The Doctor, seemingly okay, played around with his screwdriver for a bit and looked around. It made a strange low pitched noise when he pointed down the end of the dark hall which they had just came from.

"Doctor?" Amy called as the Doctor walked down the hall, following the strange signal. "Where is he going?" She turned and asked Rory.

"No idea." Rory replied and he looked at River, who was sitting opposite of him and trying to get her scanner to work properly. "Shouldn't someone go with him?"

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't split up." River said as she got up slowly to her feet and put her broken scanner back into her pocket. She lent her hand to Rory and Amy to help them up before following after the Doctor.

They caught up to him within a few minutes. When the Doctor saw the Ponds and River he said something under his breath and rolled his eyes when he realised that they were coming with him, not matter what he did.

The Doctor led them down from where they recently came from, but it had changed. It was no longer a simple hallway that was straight, but now a twisting maze that had many turns and many splits in the path. Whenever they reached a divide, the Doctor would wave his sonic at both of the possibilities before choosing one.

"How long have we been here?" Amy asked Rory as they came to another stopping point. This time, however, the path split into three, one to the right, one to the left and one that led onwards straight.

"Don't know." Rory said as he shined his tiny torch at his watch. It had a large crack in the surface, but the hands still moved. But they weren't moving the right way, they were moving backward. Rory sighed and pointed his pen light back to the Doctor, who was still scanning with his sonic. "Probably around sixish."

"Lovely." Amy muttered under her breath and turned back to the Doctor. He was still scanning with the screwdriver, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Frustrated, the Doctor sighed and turned off the sonic. The signal he had been following had once again disappeared.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor sighed again rubbed his forehead. Damn headache. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw that the Ponds and River were talking to each other, worried, and probably about him. He was able to pick out his name a few times, as weird as it did sound in English. The Doctor grumbled under his breath and chose a path at random. Hopefully it didn't lead to anything bad...

**Sorry, I know it's short. I've been sooo freaking busy- school work, party planing, cooking, actually having said party, blah, blah, blah. BTW, the said party was my birthday party. Yea! I'm seventeen now! I don't like it...**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Ooooooo. Chapter 13... Yeah, I'm totally going to use this opportunity and do something horrible. (Even though technically, this is chapter 14, but it's thirteen because... yeah... math stuff. You figure it out.)**

_The Doctor_

After choosing a path, the Doctor led the Pond and River down the stony hallway. This path didn't have any twist or turns, but finally it ended, a single door blocking the way. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the door while the Ponds and River talked about something in hushed tones behind his back. The scan showed that the door was just a regular door made out of wood.

Tentatively, the Doctor reached for the door knob. When he came into contact with it he expected something, anything, but nothing happened. It seemed like a normal door knob.

Slowly, the Doctor twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

* * *

_The Ponds_

As the Doctor pushed the door open, the Ponds stopped their whispered conversation and they all stared into the empty darkness that the door revealed.

"Rory?" Amy whispered. The Doctor turned and faced her and placed his finger on his lips, mimicking the quiet gesture. Amy closed her mouth and stared at the Doctor. He turned back to the door and walked forward slowly.

Amy, Rory and River followed, inching along until all of them were inside. There was no source of light at all and the room seemed to stretch on forever.

As soon as Rory opened his mouth to say something, the door slammed shut behind them, engulfing them in total darkness. He heard River gasp behind him and somebody, most likely Amy, grabbing his arm.

"Rory? What's happening?" Amy whispered in his ear.

"I don't know." He whispered back "Maybe-" But his words were cut off as lights appeared, painfully replacing the darkness with blinding light. The Ponds, River and the Doctor all dropped to the floor, covering their eyes.

"Don't you see, Doctor? Every creature that has been in the dark long enough will shy away from the light." A young girl's voice said, echoing through the halls. Rory tried to look up to see who was talking but his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light and he covered his eyes to block out the brightness of a thousand suns.

To his right, the Doctor said something loud in Gallifreyan. The little girl, or whoever it was, must have been able to understand him because she giggled. A giggle that sounded like it came straight from a horror movie.

"No, they can't." She said. The Doctor responded and Rory thought that he might be able to look up without burning his irises. He slowly rose his head and opened his eyes. It still burned but after a few blinks Rory could at least open his eyes without being completely blind.

Looking around, the Roman saw that the little girl was nothing more than a blurred image at the other end of the room. He blinked again a few times and she came more into focus, but not enough for Rory to see who it was. She was just too far away for him to see.

Rory looked away from the little and saw that the room they were in was simple massive. The walls, floor and ceiling were painfully modern white and only added to his growing headache. He turned to look at Amy and River and found that they were also getting used to the light.

"It depends..." The little girl said, still talking to the Doctor. "What will you do for me?"

The Doctor said something back and the little girl came closer. Rory and Amy started to step back, but River and the Doctor stood their ground.

"Do you even remember what you did to me, Time Lord?" The little girl said in an accusing voice as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. Don't you DARE!" She yelled, the lights dimming as her voice changed into a cry of a thousand.

The Doctor said something back in a brave tone, something that the little girl didn't appear to like, because she scrunched up her nose, like she was disgusted and she scoffed.

"Really?! Did you even think before you do things? How would you feel to be cut off from everything that ever kept you sane?!" She screeched, lights once more dimming almost to a point where they were completely off before returning to normal. She grimaced and took a deep breath in. The Doctor said something in a soft tone.

"I'm different now, Doctor, and I've changed my mind." The little girl said and she held out her hand. Suddenly the Doctor was thrown through the air like a rag doll and he hit the opposite wall with a mighty thud and slid to the ground.

He got up immediately and half ran, half limped back to the Ponds and River. Before he could even get halfway to them a wall of glass popped up and the Doctor ran face first into it. He got back up and started pounding on the glass, screaming something.

"I'm done playing games now." The little girl said with a menacing demonic voice and the area which the Doctor was in started to fill with thick black smoke. She turned to the Ponds and River, hand outstretched. "I am done."

**Oh, my. That was longer than I wanted it to be, but it was too good to stop. What's going to happen now? What's that black smoke that is surrounding the Doctor? Is it poisonous gas? (Yes) Oh, dear! Will they escape the wrath of the little girl? Who is she anyway? Remember, if you think you know, PM me the answer. I had some really good guess so far, but none of them hit the bullseye. For those that have already guessed, I'll give a little hit. This villain is a lot older...**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**BloodLily16- No, it's not the Mara. It should have been though... That villain fits the description perfectly. I didn't even know about that villain until now...**

**For FanGirlEmma- Think older. A lot older and maybe a different gender...**

**thechamelioncircuit- I don't think that this baddie has ever been to Gallifrey... I could be wrong, of course, but I just don't know.**

_The Doctor_

"AMY!" The Doctor yelled as he pounded on the thick glass. He saw as the little girl stepped closer to the Ponds and River, hand outstretched.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled as loud as he could and he threw himself against the glass as hard as possible, but the glass didn't even show a single crack. The Doctor stumbled back, holding his now injured shoulder, too overwhelmed by what was happening outside of the thick impenetrable glass to even notice what was taking place behind him. It was only by looking at his hopeless reflection did the Doctor see the black smoke that was forming behind him.

Fearing the worse, the Doctor turned and faced the smoke. It didn't have any form but it still curled towards him like crouching tiger, coming for it's prey. Frightened, the Doctor turned back to the glass and threw all of his strength into the trying to break the glass.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled with every hit. Exhausted, the Doctor tentatively turned his head back to the black smoke. It was getting closer, but yet at the same time it was slowing down. The Doctor turned back to the Ponds and River, who were talking to the little girl. The Doctor couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was they were talking about, it was working.

"WRONG!" The little girl suddenly yelled, loud enough for the Doctor to hear and loud enough make the glass shake but didn't shatter. The Doctor stepped back from the vibrating glass and found that he was suddenly surrounded by the black gas and before he could even think he took a deep breath in.

It burned his lungs and made his eyes water. Everything was blurry and everything was starting to sting. Pulling a red handkerchief from his pocket, the Doctor covered his mouth and tried to get away from the black smoke, but he ran right back into the glass.

One hand covering his mouth and nose with the handkerchief and the other hand pounding on the glass, the Doctor tried to hold his breath for as long as possible. But even as large as his lungs were, the Doctor was quickly running out of breath.

Lungs burning, the Doctor uncouisusly took in a breath. The black gas set his lungs on fire and he fell to his knees, coughing. Looking out the glass, he could see that the Ponds and River running towards him.

His vision going black, the Doctor gasped as he fell on his back when his legs no longer supported him. He looked back to the Ponds when he landed, struggling to take a breath in with his lungs fighting every step. Amy was covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to cry, Rory was pounding on the glass and River was squatting by his head, looking down at him, tears in her eyes as well.

The Doctor watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He want so bad to tell her not to cry, that it couldn't possibly end like this but as soon as he took in another breath everything faded.

**Yeah, short, I know. But bang! What's going to happen to the Doc now? Will he survive? Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry, BloodLily16, but I will not be telling you who it is. **  
**At this point only the Doctor knows who it is, and since he is a little 'busy' right now, the only way that you will find out is if you either guess correctly, the Ponds find out or I just tell you.**

**And we all know I'm not going to tell you...**

**So far, nobody has guessed correctly, but those who have guessed have made very good guesses. So far, some of the guesses have been-**

**1. The Mara**  
**2. A victim from Gallifrey**  
**3. The little girl from the 'Family of Blood'**  
**4. The Slitheens**  
**5. The Nightmare Child**

_The Ponds_

Amy watched with blurry eyes as the Doctor, trapped on the other side of the glass, was confronted by black smoke. The smoke, however, stayed back, like some invisible force was holding it at bay.

"Doctor!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her through the glass, completely forgetting that even if he could hear, he couldn't understand her. The Doctor turned back to the glass and started frantically hitting the glass with all his strength.

Behind Amy, the little girl sniggered and the black smoke rushed at the Doctor as if nothing was holding it back any more. It surrounded the Doctor and the Ponds could barely see him as he pulled out a handkerchief, cover his mouth and run into the glass as he turned around and tried to get away from the gas.

"Do something!" Amy screamed at River and Rory. River quickly reacted by pulling out her gun. Sher aimed at the glass and as she pulled the trigger the gun malfunctioned in her hand, causing it to heat up and River dropped it, burning her hand and exclaiming.

"You answered wrong." The little girl said as she walked up to the glass. "You played my little game and you lost. Now he is going to die."

"Oh, god." Amy whispered under her breath.

"You want to save him, don't you?" The girl asked, a stern look on her face. "Why would you ever want to save such a creature as that?"

"Because he's the Doctor!" Amy yelled, trying to get closer to the girl. Rory held her back and she fought for a bit before giving up.

"I don't think that qualifies as a reason." The little girl said as she started a restless pace. "I want a specific reason why I shouldn't kill him now. And I would hurry if I were you, time is running out..."

"Because he's saved hundreds of worlds and millions of people!" River augered back.

"And he's killed thousands more." The little girl said darkly. "People like that don't deserve to live."

"What makes you better than him then?" River questioned. The little girl got closer and the group backed up until both Amy and Rory were pressed against the glass wall. The little girl looked deeply into River's eyes, completely silent. She turned and walked away from River after what seemed ages.

"If you want to save him, you'd better hurry." The little girl said as she walked away. Rory turned his head to the Doctor, who was on one knee, struggling not to breathe in the gas. He turned back to the little girl to find that she had vanished in a puff of smoke.

"She's gone." Rory said as the three ran to the Doctor about ten feet away. He was now on both knees and soon fell on his back, chest heaving as he struggled to make his lungs work. Rory frantically looked around for something to break the glass while River knelt by the Doctor's head, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rory began to pound on the glass, overwhelmed by the feeling of dread in his stomach. "Come on!" He shouted, trying to break the glass. Below him, the Doctor laid, unable to move expect to pitifully try to pull oxygen into his lungs.

Rory paused in trying to break the glass and looked down. The Doctor had stopped moving but his eyes were flickering about, but mostly staying on River's face. He took in one final breath before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was completely still.

Amy sprang from where she was crouching right into Rory's arms, sobbing. Rory rubbed Amy's back comfortably, shhing in ear as he felt tears from his own eyes fall.

River sat back from where she was crouching with a cry. Gingerly, she reached an outstreghted arm and stopped centimeters from the suface of the glass.

Fighting back tears, River put her palm on the glass.

As soon as she touched it the glass cracked, a spider web pattern forming from the center of her palm and spiraling outwards. All three of them gasped and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

Rory pulled Amy close and covered her as best as he could with his arms as the glass fell.

After all had settled and was calm again Rory looked up at the damanage.

Sharp shards of glass covered the floor and glittered when the light hit them, but other than that, the room was completely empy, save for the Ponds, River and the unmoving Doctor.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Yeah, I probably won't ever tell you who the villain is...**  
**By the way, about the Doctor dying/regenerating... I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing. Truth be told, I'm not following anything, I'm just making this up as I go along, which you can probably tell. **  
**Also, sorry about the wait, I've been busy, then I got grounded, then I got busy working on a sequel for My Daddy is a Time Lord (It's going to be called Lost in Time and Space, but it isn't up yet) and so yeah.**

**Oh, and Oochya (if that is correct) I never said that the Doctor was totally dead. And I never said he was alive. I didn't say anything...**

**Also- HetaPastaH3ro. No, we don't need to know what happened to the Ponds. All you do need to know is that Amy screwed up.**

**I'll give you what you been waiting for.**

* * *

_The Ponds_

"Doctor?!" Amy yelled, panicked. Carefully, she transversed around the field of broken glass until she was at the Time Lord's side. Rory and River both followed her, diligent to not cut themselves on the sharp edges. As River and Amy cleared the Doctor of broken glass, which had mericualles not cut anything important and only had embedded itself a few inches into his skin here and there, Rory checked the Doctor's pulse.

There was no movement at all under the nurse's fingertips.

"There's no pulse!" Rory told the others and Amy looked up, frightened. Before she could respond to him, the Doctor was suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

"Get back!" River said as she pulled the Ponds away from the Doctor just as the light turned to a point where it was blinding. As soon as it disappeared, the space where the Doctor had been was completely empty.

"What was that?!" Rory exclaimed. "He's gone!"

"Rory, look!" Amy said and Rory turned to face her. Her hands were glowing, just like before they arrived in this twisted palace. As the light from Amy's hand grew, both River's and Rory's started to light up as well. Before he had any time to react, the light turned blinding and then dimmed.

They were no longer in the large white room; they were back home where they had started.

The only difference from when they left was the fact that all four of them were covered in small cuts from glass.

"We're back..." Rory said in a state of disbelief. "Wha-How are we back?"

"Rory!" Amy yelled from the Doctor's side. "He doesn't have a pulse!"

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up. The last thing he remembered was that he was basically choking on his own breath and suddenly everything's okay. Something had to be wrong; there was no way that this was real.

Standing up, the Doctor took a quick look around. It was a large room with the edges darkened so he couldn't see where it ended. The Doctor knew exactly where he was.

Back inside his head.

The Doctor looked around cautiously, waiting for the little girl to pop out and probably try to kill him again, and probably this time with a headache.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, where a headache had formed that wasn't too terrible. With a sudden wave of dizziness he stumbled back and there was a sudden whoosh of air and a pounding on his chest, right over each heart.

The Doctor groaned and wrapped his arms around his chest, but the assault continued and he doubled over. Falling to his knees, the Doctor looked up with blurry eyes. The little girl had appeared out of all to familiar black smoke and was walking calmly towards him.

"They're trying to save you." She said. The Doctor tried to get up but he fell back to his knees and she scoffed.

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked, barely audible and out of breath. The girl's hair and clothes blew as another wind of fresh air came by.

"Do you remember? Do you remember me at all?" She asked. When the Doctor didn't answer back she sighed angrily. "What you did to me?"

"I remember that you deserved it." The Doctor said, groaning as the attack on his chest continued.

"And you don't deserve this?" She asked. "You do the same thing I did, but people die when you take them!"

The Doctor didn't respond back and he tried to get to his feet. The little girl could see what he was attempting to do and she walked over and kicked him in the side, right under his rib cage. The kick wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was hard enough to send him down and cause black spots to dance in front of his eyes. The Doctor coughed weakly while the little girl began to pace.

"You see, to me, you're the monster. We take people from their homes, you and I. We both do it because we're lonely, and we need some entertainment. A pet, if you will. But there is one _huge_ difference between us." The little girl paused in both her speech and her pacing to skip over to the Doctor and she knelt in front of him so that he could see in her dark, neverending eyes. "Do you know what that is, Doctor?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but as soon as he did black filled his vision. Suddenly he could feel everything; his back was on the floor, both his head and chest were hurting and his eyes were closed. Voices were washing over him and he couldn't pick out what any of them said, but one was being repeated several times. The english word for doctor.

The Doctor forced open his eyes but all he could see were blurry shapes. One shape, topped with a blurry redness that could only be Amy Pond's hair, gentle grabbed his face by the cheeks and said something to him. Before the Doctor even had the time to blink, he was gone, tumbling back into the black recesses of his mind.

* * *

**Okay! I did this one in a bit of a rush because I didn't want to let you wait any longer. Sorry about that again...**  
**But here it is! Please leave a review, tell me how I did, that sort of stuff and guess who the villain is! I dropped some clues in here, so look and see if they are good clues!**


End file.
